


Who's It?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Playing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A short fanfic based on the beginning of the SpongeBob episode, Wreck of the Mauna Loa. Three versions so far.





	Who's It?

**First Version (Audrey, Dot and Lotta)**

(Audrey, Dot and Lotta are playing tag and laughing. Dot and Lotta catch up to Audrey and touch the back of her shoulder with their forefingers.)

Dot and Lotta: You're it!

(Audrey stops as Dot and Lotta run past her, laughing as they go. Audrey then begins running after them with a playful smile.)

Audrey: But not for long!

(She holds out her forefinger as she chases her; all are still laughing.)

Dot: Hey, try and catch us, Audrey!

(Due to not looking where they are going, however, they run into Audrey; none of them are hurt, but Lotta rubs her head briefly. Audrey then touches the fronts of their shoulders with her forefingers.)

Audrey: Girls, you're it! (Lotta groans in slight frustration.)

Lotta: Oh! This game's too hard.

Audrey: (gets an idea) I know - what if all of us are it?

Lotta: But then, who's gonna be... not it?

Dot: Exactly. None of us will know!

Lotta: Oh... (smiles) I like not knowing. Let's play!

(They then run around with their forefingers out, repeating the following as they do so.)

Audrey: I'm it!

Dot: I'm it!

Lotta: I'm it!

Audrey: I'm it!

Dot: I'm it!

Lotta: I'm it!

* * *

**Second Version (Lucretia and FruFru)**

(FruFru and Lucretia are playing tag and laughing. Lucretia catches up to FruFru and touches the back of her shoulder with her forefinger.)

Lucretia: You're it!

(FruFru stops as Lucretia runs past her, laughing as she goes. FruFru then begins running after her with a playful smile.)

FruFru: But not for long!

(She holds out her forefinger as she chases her; both are still laughing.)

Lucretia: Hey, try and catch me, FruFru!

(Due to not looking where she is going, however, she runs into FruFru; neither of them are hurt, but Lucretia rubs her head briefly. FruFru then touches the front of her shoulder with her forefinger.)

FruFru: Lucretia, you're it! (Lucretia groans in slight frustration.)

Lucretia: Oh, puppy paws! This game's too hard.

FruFru: (gets an idea) I know - what if both of us are it?

Lucretia: But then, who's gonna be... not it?

FruFru: Exactly. Neither of us will know!

Lucretia: Oh... (smiles) It's more fun not knowing. Let's play!

(They then run around with their forefingers out, repeating the following as they do so.)

FruFru: I'm it!

Lucretia: I'm it!

FruFru: I'm it!

Lucretia: I'm it!

* * *

**Third version (Richie Rich and Tiny)**

(Richie Rich and Tiny are playing tag and laughing. Tiny catches up to Richie and touches the back of his shoulder with his forefinger.)

Tiny: You're it!

(Richie stops as Tiny runs past him, laughing as he goes. Richie then begins running after him with a playful smile.)

Richie: But not for long!

(He holds out his forefinger as he chases him; both are still laughing.)

Tiny: Hey, try and catch me, Richie!

(Due to not looking where he is going, however, he runs into Richie; neither of them are hurt, but Tiny rubs his head briefly. Richie then touches the front of his shoulder with his forefinger.)

Richie: Tiny, you're it! (Tiny groans in slight frustration.)

Tiny: Oh! This game's too hard.

Richie: (gets an idea) I know - what if both of us are it?

Tiny: But then, who's gonna be... not it?

Richie: Exactly. Neither of us will know!

Tiny: Oh... (smiles) It's more fun not knowing. Let's play!

(They then run around with their forefingers out, repeating the following as they do so.)

Richie: I'm it!

Tiny: I'm it!

Richie: I'm it!

Tiny: I'm it!


End file.
